Shining Date
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: A small set of Valentines drabbles of myself with each STARISH member. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Otoya_

"I'm surprised nobody asked you out on a date today, Otoya-kun! What with it being Valentine's and all" I said with a pleasant smile to the redhead seated on the other side of the table. The café garden was a quiet place, and even with the two of us being popular in our careers, we were surprised yet relieved that there were no crazy fans going ecstatic right now.

"Haha, me too! Though if there had been, I wouldn't be spending time with one of my favourite people in the world!" Otoya shot me his signature charismatic grin and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, I wasn't Tokiya".

Otoya half-choked on the air he breathed in at that comment while I just laughed. Then he frowned, mockingly hurt, and crossed his arms on the table with a pout.

"Why does everyone tease me about someday being Tokiya's forever someone? Ren and Syo are always doing it".

I chuckled. "That's because you two are practically joined at the hip! You cute little puppy you who can't bear to be away from his owner~"

"H-Hey, cut it out!" But in the end Otoya couldn't help but laugh too. "I guess Tokiya does need some time to himself, but I can't help myself. He's just a really nice, cool and awesome guy!"

"So you admire him, that's what you're saying?" A waitress then brought over two cups of coffee and Otoya took hold of them both, covering one with his hand. "Heeey, gimme my coffee before you make it go cold" I complained jokingly. I could never find myself being mean or angry at Otoya for some reason.

He smirked briefly before it shifted back into his usual smile and he slid my cup over to me. He smiled a little wider before lifting his hand off. I raised an eyebrow before I looked at the cup. Usually baristas can do a cool little design on top of your coffee which I always found cool. And on mine, was a music note and what looked like to be an attempt at what I believed was similar to Otoya's signature.

"What is this?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"Just a little something to say thanks" He replied and then winked. "Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day Ali-chan~"

 _Tokiya_

"What were you looking for again?" Tokiya asked as we walked down yet another aisle in the bookstore. It was a quiet little place, almost as if it was really supposed to be a library.

I scanned the shelves with my eyes and shook my head. "Maybe they don't have it. We've checked nearly the whole store. I didn't realise a book about fighting cats would be so difficult to find".

Tokiya let out the start of a laugh but quickly covered it with a cough behind his fist. I was a little confused at first, but then I remembered just how Tokiya liked to keep to being the polar opposite of his roommates and thought no more of it. We continued to browse the shelves before we stopped in the final aisle.

Tokiya looked up, spotting something of interest. He then reached up to the top shelf and pulled the book off, giving it the once over and then politely handing it over with a smile. "This the one?"

I looked at the front cover and then beamed and gave him a quick hug - forgetting myself. "Yes! Ahh I've been wanting to read Crookedstar's Promise for so long! Thanks Tokiya!"

"A-Anytime," he replied with a small stutter to which I found cute.

 _Syo_

"Syo-chan, do you really need another fedora? I'm pretty sure you have waaay too many, if not enough by now" I hated shopping for clothing items. If we went shopping for comics or movies or music or games then fine by me, but really? I should've known better than to agree to this.

"Nuh uh! I'm always finding something I don't have" The shortest STARISH member poked my shoulder with a grin before grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the store we'd been standing outside of.

"I'm surprised you haven't drowned yourself in hats yet" I mumbled to myself. Whether he heard me or not, he didn't make clear.

So I let him drag me to wherever he wanted to go before he finally stopped by the fedora filled shelves. I shook my head and just crossed my arms over my chest, waiting until he was finished. He was currently wearing one of his darker blue fedoras.

"I didn't come here for me, actually," he said after a moment or two and I looked over at him just in time for him to lean in close and put a fedora he'd picked out on my head. I blinked as he leaned back. "I came to find you one!" He looked me over with roaming eyes before clicking his fingers in satisfaction and winking with a slight head tilt. "Lookin' good~"

"Oh shush" I smirked nonetheless. "So why did you want me to try looking like your female double?"

He laughed and put his hands on his hips. "Because I thought matching outfits was a cute idea for Valentines!" He then averted his gorgeous blue eyes and I noticed a blush form on his cheeks that I no doubt would tease him for later.

 _Natsuki_

"Ahh~ They all look too cute to eat!" I chuckled as Natsuki peered at all the pastries shaped like hearts and various cute animal faces with only the glass keeping them apart. Honestly, Syo may complain about his over-eagerness but it was quite an admirable charm for myself.

"Why don't we share a heart cookie or something? I'm not feeling all too particularly hungry to say the least".

Natsuki then turned to me with a pout and I was worried I'd accidentally offended him. He had brought me here so we wouldn't be spending Valentines alone, after all.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, I didn't mean-"

"But if we break the heart then it'll be a broken heart and broken hearts aren't good things on Valentine's Day..."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing at his incredibly cute statement. Honestly, if Shining would let these boys date even each other then they'd be swept off their feet in no time at all. I stifled my laughter and brought in the taller boy for a forgiving hug.

"Oh Natsuki, don't you ever change".

 _Ren_

"Nice shot!" I exclaimed as I walked into the bar where I was meeting Ren just as his dart hit the bull's-eye. He grinned flirtatiously at me from the corner of his eye. His pose was so casual as he leant one arm on the table he was standing beside. Honestly his darts skills were something to be rivalled.

"My lovely lady came to me after all~" He purred and I shook his head in mock disbelief, my smile being the only thing to give me away. "And you even brought me a gift".

I placed the present I was carrying, covered in a wrapping paper decoration of orange stars of all sizes - a special, exclusive order that I got from a friend of a friend. The present wasn't large yet it wasn't small either.

"Happy Birthday, Ren".

"Heh heh, and a very Happy Valentine's to you, my lovely lady~" He threw another dart, hitting the board dead center once more, before he turned to his gift. He looked it over with a chuckle before gently moving it aside. "I shall take care of it later, but let me give you a gift in return~"

He then leant across the table, took my chin in between his fingers and using his other hand to cup my cheek. He then leant in further to peck the corner of my mouth. As he pulled back he had his usual flirtatious grin on and then handed me a rose out of seemingly nowhere.

 _Masato_

Everything was so elegant that I near enough felt out of place. But Masato had insisted that what our Valentine's Day needed was a typical and most likely traditional meal at one of the best restaurants he could offer to me. Not that I minded much, it was always good to hang out with any of the STARISH members.

The starter and main course had been some of the most delicious food I'd ever had the privilege of tasting and I'd already thanked the blunette in front of me so many times it was getting a little embarrassing. But Masato didn't mind. He simply just smiled lovingly in response to each time I said it.

I was pretty certain I was blushing by now. I'd blame it on the sudden heat...if there was a sudden heat. Why did Valentines have to be toward the end of winter, huh?

The dessert eventually arrived. It was a plate of choclate hearts. I looked at Masato only to see him smile slyly until the waiter left us. Then he simply took hold of my hand and kissed the back sweetly.

"Happy Valentine's Day".

 _Cecil_

"Wow, I honestly didn't know florists did so many different types of flowers" I commented as I swept my gaze around the store. Cecil was at my side looking for the perfect bouquet to give to Haruka. I couldn't help but roll my eyes - did that girl even realise how lucky she was? In my personal opinion that I kept to myself, I didn't believe she deserved the boys' affections. They'd be better off dating one another if anything.

"Do you think tulips would do it? Or carnations? Or sunflowers...?"

We both then grimaced at the mention of sunflowers. What had happened with Otoya during the events of his duet project with Eiichi was still a sore spot for everyone in STARISH and was a topic everyone tended to avoid if possible. But sometimes, like just then, something would slip out accidentally even if it wasn't directly mentioning the incident. Tokiya had even become slightly more protective of the redhead now, I could swear.

"Um...what about roses? I mean, that's the traditional Valentines flower, right? Aaand it does usually represent romance~" I nudged him in the side with my elbow encouragingly. I even added in a wink.

"Okay! But you have to leave the store".

I blinked. What? "How come? It's just some flowers, Cecil".

"Please...?"

I nodded and held my hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. See you when you're done". I left the store and sighed, leaning against the part of the wall that wasn't covered with flower stands. It was at least another five minutes before Cecil finally emerged holding two bouquets. One larger than the other. The large one was full of green carnations wrapped up neatly and the other had a bunch of pink roses mixed with some yellow ones.

I was surprised when Cecil handed over the carnations. "What are these for?"

"For you, silly!" He grinned at me with a blush. "Haruka's my princess for real, but I thought you deserved a Valentines gift from me too since you came all the way out here with me".

I couldn't help but laugh a little and then I gave the boy a hug and whispered a thank you in his ear, being careful not to crush any of the flowers between us.


End file.
